Trails of Blood and Light
by NyxAstraea
Summary: (Alternate Reality) She walked on blood and forgot light, he walked on blood with light. Their fates are to be turned, when insanity is fought with valor, will their swords produce a trail of light, or produce more trails of blood?
**Trails of Blood and Light**

 **By:** TheSillyWriter

 **Some things to remember:**

 **Elsword – 18 (Lord Knight)**

 **Chung – 18 (Tactical Trooper)**

 **Lu - ? (Noblesse)**

 **Ciel – 28 (Royal Guard)**

 **Alternate Reality!**

 ***The Demon god ritual was unsuccessful and never happened, therefore Elesis didn't need to cast some crazy magic to chain the demon before it was released in Elrios.**

 ***Instead of Grandmaster Elesis saving Elsword, Aisha barged her way in and used her Hyper Active skill to protect him, therefore she already knows how to use it.**

 ***There is a newly reformed Velder Red Knights since all the other red knights were killed (even Penensio) in a desperate ambush of the demons. It was made in honor of Elesis by Elsword.**

* * *

 _2 Years before a new era of peace…_

The Elgang had lots of different challenges to conquer in the past two years. Going through high and low, cold or hot, and even seeing a new civilization unfold.

Elsword, a hot-headed, but skilled young knight, trained by the former captain of the Velder Red Knights, Elesis, embarked on a journey to search the El, eventually ending the demon conspiracy, and finding the El Lady.

As they fought for piece, alas it turned bloody. Tears were shed, weapons were released, skills were executed, and powers unknown shed light. They defeated the final hurdle on the path to peace.

But even if peace was restored for Elrios, it wasn't restored for Elsword.

3 years of journeying, going high and low, eventually becoming a well-respected, powerful, **Lord Knight** , he was still worried.

His sister, Elesis, wasn't found. She was somewhere in Elrios, he just didn't know where.

After the battle, as a sign of gratitude, Elysion lend it services to the world beneath it. Connections were made between the old and the new, and progress was at full speed for the world of Elrios.

But Elsword was still on a search for his sister.

* * *

" **EXTRA! EXTRA! NEW BLAZING NEWS!"** The local newspaper in Velder shouted to attract townsfolk. The townsfolk became intrigued and immediately emptied the stocks of the newspaper retailer.

"Well, my job is done." The vender then whistled back to his humble abode happy about his new sum of ED.

 _Meanwhile…_

" **LORD ELSWORD!"** Elsword was shocked when the doors of his gates burst open. He sighed and gave his main knight trainee a patient smile.

"You know Ceres; it's part of the knight's etiquette to knock before you come barging in a room. Especially you are in a room of the Lord Knight." Elsword said with a patient smile.

"I'm sorry master. I've been getting some food supplies in the marketplace when suddenly; this vendor sold a new edition of the newspaper this day! And it was **juicy,** according to him."

"Didn't you realize, it might just be a ploy to attract you to buy his products?" Elsword sighed.

"Oh, but I'm not attracted to this newspaper master, but I think you'll want to see this." Ceres laid the newspaper in Elsword's table.

 **CRIMSON AVENGER HELPS VELDER RED KNIGHTS VS. DEMONS**

"The Crimson Avenger… again… something about her makes me intrigued."

"Ceres, contact Blade Master Raven to assign a search troop for this person. Tell Raven, I want her **alive.** " Elsword stood up and grabbed his sword refined with Elysion's dicetium.

"Master, where are you going?"

"Lanox. I feel that she's going to be there." Elsword said.

"I'll come with you-"

"No. Stay here. You are my most trusted knight, and if ill-fortune comes to my life, and brings me to my creator…"

"From here on out, you shall be the heir to my title as the **Lord Knight.** If I shall cease to exist after this journey, lead the new Red Knights, and help them serve this kingdom well.

Elsword then went to the village. As he walks to the streets in a cloak to prevent paparazzi from getting a glimpse of him, he walks to Ariel.

"Good day m'lady, I would like to take the next travel to Hamel if I may."

"Why sure sir! May you have a pleasant journey!" Ariel then opened her transportation room to Hamel. Within few seconds, Elsword already walked on Hamel's paved roads towards the kingdom.

He continued to walk to the kingdom. He saw guards telling him to halt, but he released his sword and knocked them unconscious. More knights came, but he just knocked them all out in one swift blow.

He was already inside the Castle's halls, and more soldiers surrounded him. Elsword released his cloak up into the air and the atmosphere turned silent.

" **SHOW ME THE POWER OF THE HAMEL BATTALION! ARMAGGEDEON BLADE!"** Elsword charged and the battalion shouted their fiercest battle cry and charged to him.

After 5 minutes of clashing steel to steel, all of the soldiers were knocked out asleep. Elsword panted and smirked a little bit.

He felt a presence behind him giving him a patient smile.

"You know Elsword, the Hamel Battalion has been training day and night just to prepare for you."

" **Chung.** " Elsword shook hands with Hamel's prince and renowned Tactical Trooper.

"Care for a cup of spirit tea?" Chung offered.

"Actually, I'd rather have something very cold and refreshing Chung." Elsword answered and they both walked inside the castle.

" **Hey Hamel Battalion! Only a little more and you'll eventually beat me! Keep up the good work!"** Elsword shouted and laughed, but for the soldiers; their morale rose and released a great battle cry.

"King Helputt, a special visitor has graced us with his presence. **Sir Elsword Sieghart of the Velder Red Knights!** " Their royal viceroy has said and they both entered the room. Chung and Elsword both vowed at the presence of the King.

"Well, Sir Elsword I see that my battalion has been knocked out dry again, but I'm pretty sure they have improved from your last surprise attack?" The King said.

"Certainly my liege, Hamel's battalion is improving by the day, and they will be strong enough to protect the re-graced kingdom again." Elsword said.

"Now Sir Elsword, what brings you to our kingdom?" Helputt asked.

"My liege, have you heard of the **Crimson Avenger?** " The king turns around and faces Elsword.

"Ah… yes. The **Crimson Avenger,** some of my sources said, he's the ruthless defender of the innocent. She fell in the hands of the Dark El, but she conquered it. Not much is known about her, but she's known to exterminate every demon she sees."

"Some of my soldiers, who saw her, said that her eyes are fueled by the blood of the demons, and the vengeance she seeks."

"Other than that, as long as she is unorthodoxly helping our complete war to those who resists Queen Luciela's reign of peace between the demons and the citizens of Elrios, then I see no point in taking measures against her."

But suddenly, their conversation was cut short, when Lu suddenly appears in the Throne Room.

"Pardon my rude interruptions to your discussion, but this **Crimson Avenger** of yours keeps attacking demons, even the innocent! If this is not stopped, I'm afraid; the demons might rebel against the citizens of Elrios again." Lu said.

"I assure you her highness Luciela is doing everything to keep the harmony between the demons and the humans, but I'm afraid even her authority won't last long if this keeps on-going." Ciel said.

"I never thought she would go this far… I thought we found a blessing to our side…" King Helputt sat down the throne.

"My liege… if I may, I want to hunt down this Crimson Avenger." Elsword proposed.

"I'm truly ashamed, but even I, with known skills, cannot handle this threat. If I may, I want to seek help from Prince Chung. His prestige and prowess will lead us to victory against this person."

" **Hm…** " Helputt thought deeply.

"Even though the power of our battalion will be decreased upon Chung's absence, prevention is better than cure after all. Very well, **Chung,** my son, no, one of Hamel's greatest defender." Helputt walked closer to Elsword and Chung.

"May the Goddess bless your journey. Chung, may you give Sir Elsword the aid he needs and may your valor increase the morale of your troop."

"Sir Elsword, may you give your all. Show your skills and power as you cut the darkness that surrounds Elrios."

"You may now go." Helputt dismissed them two, and Lu followed.

"Hey! Wait up!" Lu said and Elsword turned around.

"Queen Luciela-" Lu interrupted Elsword.

"Um, please, don't call me a queen, or any formalities! Just call me Lu like good times sake! When nobody's around; don't treat me formally, it just makes my life booorrrrrringggg!" Lu said and gave a little "hmph."

"Oh you never changed Lu." Chung replied.

"Anyways, I'm going with you. I'm bored in the kingdom, plus I wanna see this gal, who's making my kingdom go ballistic nuts in anxiety."

"But um, Lu… who's manning the Kingdom then?"

"As long as they don't know, they won't panic!" Lu grinned and the two Elboys worried.

"Um… there is still a possibility that you can get betrayed-"

" **Try me.** " Lu showed her giant demon fists and laughed.

"Well we gotta get to Ariel and go immediately on Lanox." They all hurried to the Plaza, and saw everyone crowding around on Ariel.

" **Move over! Move over!** " Elsword said as he barged in the middle of the crowd and faced Ariel.

"What's happening?" Lu asked.

"Oh I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but Perkisas accidentally disrupted the teleportation system, and it's still on Maintenance." Ariel said and bowed down in shame.

"Damn! We need to get to Lanox fast!" Elsword cursed.

"When will this be fixed?" Chung asked.

"Glave said about two days." Ariel replied.

" **WHAT?!"** The three of them replied. The other adventurers boo'ed and started to dash to their destinations.

"What are we gonna do?! We don't have two days!" Lu asked.

"Good thing I caught up to you." The three of them felt a presence behind them and they turned around.

" **Eve?!"** The three of them said.

" **How rude!** That's Queen Eve for you!" Eve said and did a little "hmph".

"U-u-uh…" Elsword said and scratched his head.

"Eh, but my friends are an exception." Eve joked and they all sighed in relief.

"Oberon, Ophelia" She says in a semi-robotic way, and her maid and butler appears in her sides.

"Initiate: Teleport." Eve says and the four of them were transported to a rather futuristic place.

* * *

"Welcome to the Atlas Cruiser, a ship used for exploration in Elysion. It is made by the combined efforts of the Ponggos, the 3rd Gen Nasods of my kingdom, and the Nasod Citizens of Elysion."

"It won't transport us at lightning speeds, but we will reach our destination before midnight." Eve said, while the trio was still amazed by this machinery.

"Hey, don't get too flattered now, Elysion's technology is way better than what we're using now, but it will work somehow."

"Ferdinand, arise." Eve commanded, and Ferdinand was on the side of Eve and bowed down in respect.

"Ferdinand, initiate ship controls. Destination: Lanox. Set speed at 30%. Put diceon shield on 70% operation mode." Eve commanded.

"Well you better get some rest while you can Elsword, Chung, and Lu."

"What about you?" Lu asked.

"I'm a Nasod, I don't need rest." Eve said and went to the masthead part of the airship.

"Greetings, Sir Elsword, Sir Chung, and Queen Luciela, I'm Oberon and I shall take you to your rooms." Oberon said and they were led to their rooms.

"Don't worry about your safety Mam and Sirs. 100 more of me will be available to protect you. Just ring the bell, and Ophelia shall at be your service." He then disappeared and got unsummoned.

"Rest well; we may not know what's in it for us." Elsword said, and they went in their respective rooms.

As the doors closed, Elsword looked at the moving scenery at his window. He thinks deeply and gets a little worried.

" _Please Big Sis, don't be what I think you would be."_

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end!** Yay! Chapter 1 is complete :D I hope you enjoyed! Leave some likes and reviews! The destined meeting will be here soon, just wait… Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll catch you later! See ya!

 **P.S:** _Please don't sue me on grammar ;o;, and I know I broke some of the canon storyline, but don't worry, all will be explained soon… just wait! It's an alternate reality afterall!_


End file.
